Inside Out
by courtcourt12797
Summary: Finnick Odair is now out of the hospital ward in 13, but he is still missing someone in his life. Read as he goes through revolution, rebellion, love, and sacrifice.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story! It is mostly going to be centered around Finnick, considering, he is the main character of my story. So, read, review, and enjoy! Also, tell your friends about my fic.**

Prologue

_Good flaws? Is there such a thing as good flaws?_ I think to myself as I lay on the beautiful beach in my hometown, District 4. I take in the calm, flowing breeze that smells like sea salt while I ponder that question. And I come up with an answer. There is.

My good luck and charm. Now, I don't mean to be arrogant, but have you seen me? I'm the perfection of perfection. No one can top "The Finn". Ever since I was in primary school, the girls had goggled their eyes over my flawless face construction. Once I entered the games, the whole nation of Panem saw me. Then it all began.

I like attention, but not _that_ kind of attention. Little did I know, once I entered the games, I would be the apple of the capitol's eye, and not in a good way.

Ever since I was fourteen, I have been in what you call an "underground market". President Snow had put me in a group with some of the most beautiful and stunning victors of the games. Now, it's not good to be in this circle. They do bad things. Very bad things.

It is called the Slave Circle. It takes some of the gorgeous victors (like myself), and make them into prostitutes. President Snow receives the profits, not the people actually doing this. I hate that I do this. I want to quit, just flee and never come back, but I'm scared that if I do, they will catch me, and I will become an avox. All thanks to these stupid games, I thought I would never get out of this. I would never see Annie again.

Oh, Annie. I miss her so much. I just hate the Capitol so much for taking her from me. Some people say she is deranged, and that I can do so much better, but they don't understand. Once you become victor of those games, and come out of the arena, nothing goes back to normal.

You will always have that cloud of guilt hovering over your head, never escaping it. District 4 is a career district, so we are trained for this moment our whole life. I don't agree with the games one bit, but I did whatever I had to stay alive and make it out of the arena. Annie, on the other hand, didn't kill anyone.

She was a delicate little flower, but when one petal fell off, she lost herself. After she got out of the arena, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Only to Caesar Flickerman when she had to give her post-game interview. I felt so bad for her right at that very moment. It's hard to see someone you love lose themselves, but it's even harder for you to have lost them.

When I found out that she was in the hands of the Capitol, I swore on my life that I would rescue her. But more importantly, I would take down the Capitol, until my last dying breath.

**Thanks for reading the prologue! I will probably upload once a week or so, so follow the story! Please review! Until then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks For the Two Reviews I got so far! I wish it were more, but oh well. I know I said I would update once a week, but I had this chapter ready, and I was eager to upload it. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter One

_I remember it like it was yesterday. It was autumn. The leaves were falling off of the trees, making them barren. The orange and brown leaves crunched under my feet as I took my daily journey to school. Living in a beach district, it usually wasn't that cold in the fall, but today was an exception._

_There was a scheduled tornado warning for 4, along with 2, 3, and 5. I had told my mom that there was no point in going to school today since a tornado might arrive today. But she said with her assuring motherly tone, "Finnick Odair. The world is not ending. It is just a tornado warning. And if the tornado comes along while you are at school, the teachers will make sure all of you are safe." She patted my head._

_To make matters worse, it was the first day of school. The first day that I wouldn't be able to walk with my older brother. He had recently enrolled a college about two hours away from home, in District 6._

_As I approached the school, I drew in a breath through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. I don't usually get this nervous, but for some reason, today I was. Maybe it was because of the bone-chilling wind._

_I walked inside the building to be greeted by my old friends from 4__th__ grade last year. "Hey Finnick!" my best friend Brandon said. He gave me a pat on the back. "Long time, no see" I replied back to my brown-haired friend. "Yeah, I spent the whole summer with my Aunt and Uncle working in their orchard." He pulled out a black leather wallet, and inside it, held wads of 50 dollar bills." "Someone made the big bucks!" I said. "Who is your teacher?" I asked him. " " he said. "Me too." I said. We continued our descent down the hall._

_We arrived in the classroom with ten minutes to spare. The classroom was set up in tables, with groups of four. Our teacher, , told us were we would be sitting for the time being. "Mr. Odair, you are over there" I looked to where his finger was pointing. Next to my seat was a girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair. Her skin was kinda pale, unlike my tan skin. I sat down next to the girl. She looked at me and said, "Hi". She had such a soothing voice. "Hi yourself" I said with my charm. "My name's Annie. Annie Cresta." Annie said. That's a nice name. "Finnick. Finnick Odair. But everyone calls me Finnick."_

_From those words, a friendship evolved. We did everything together. She came over to my house. We played tag, video games, and we even baked cookies together. _

_I realized that I loved her once I entered the games._

_I started crying…_

"Finnick! Finnick" wake up. I woke up to see Katniss Everdeen looking into my sea green eyes. Worry was written on her face.

"Are you alright? I walked in, and you were crying." She sounded genuinely concerned. "I'm okay. I just had a dream about… her…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't even say her name.

Katniss looked at me reassuringly, and said, "Don't worry Finn. Everything's going to be alright." She reached down and gave me a hug. "I know what will take your mind off of her."

"What?" I asked, intrigued. "It's a surprise. Get dressed. Meet me in the cafeteria in 10?"

"Okay" I said. I got up and wiped the sweat off of my face and body. I changed into a pink and yellow striped polo shirt with khaki shorts and a pair of white sneakers. Once I fixed my hair, I took the elevator down to the 10th floor to the cafeteria.

I stood in line to receive my food. I was handed a bowl of mushy oatmeal, topped with beats and cinnamon (a specialty), and a glass of juice. I saw Katniss wave at me, and I walked next to her.

It was silent while we ate. We occasionally glanced at each other, quickly averting our gazes. When we were done eating, Katniss pushed her tray aside; I mimiced her actions.

"You ready to see your surprise?" She asked.

"More ready than I'll ever be.

We headed out of 13's underground _chamber_ and made it up to the outside. It was nice to finally be outside; to feel a different surrounding.

It was the type of day I loved back in District 4. There was a slight breeze, the sun was out shining, and nature orchestrated their theme song.

Katniss and I walked, side by side. "So, what have I missed?" I asked her. "Nothin' much. I'm just shooting some propos to keep the rebellion up." Katniss said. I looked up at her.

"Don't you wish this could all just be over?" I questioned. She made a face that looked like she was thinking about the answer intensively. She stopped walking, and glanced at me.

"Everyday..." She began. "This war is just messing everything up. How are our kids and grandkids going to be able to live in a country that has been through so much turmoil!" I could tell my question had hit her "Wow, you really are the girl on fire. I lit up some serious sparks." I chuckled, and she giggled at my comment. We presumed walking.

I haven't heard myself laugh since the beggining of the third Quarter Quell. It was nice, relaxing even.

"Finnick Odair, no wonder the ladies like you. You have quite the way with words." Katniss said. "Thanks, all in a day's work" "Are we there yet?" I asked. "Almost..." she said. "Here, put this on?" She handed me a white scarf. She wanted me to tie it around my eyes. I did as she asked.

Katniss lead me through a rough path. I felt hard rocks under the soles of my shoes everywhere I stepped. A tree branch scratched my righ shoulder blade. We soon came to a fault. "Okay, you can take it off now." I took the scarf off, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a little oasis. The water was a crystal blue. There were tropical fish swimming around in it. Beautiful hibiscus flowers encircled the perimeter of the majestic body of water. The sand in the mouth of the oasis resembled beach sand.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Katniss asked. She had a grin plastered on her face. Looking at her's caused me to get one, which was probably 10 times more goofier than her's. "I came upon it when Gale and I were hunting some game last week. I saw it and thought, this is just what you needed. A little piece of home."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. I appreciate this and all, but the last thing I want to think of is home. "I shouldn't have done this. I knew this was a bad idea..." Katniss murmured to herself. Guilt began to wash over me. I replied, "Katniss, I really do appreciate all of this. It's beautiful, it truly is. But this hit me at home. All the time, back in 4, Annie and I would get up early in the morning. We would go swimming, talk, and enjoy each other's company. We would stay there until the sun went down, and the crickets awoke from their slumber." "I'm sorry Finnick. Do you want to go back to base?" "No, I don't. I need to get a few-" "I know what will cheer you up!" Katniss gleamed. "What?" I asked quizzically. "How 'bout a game of 20 Questions?"

I knew how the game 20 questions worked. We would use this game as an icebreaker in elementary school. The rules were as followed: 1) You could only ask someone 20 questions, and 2) They can only be yes or no questions. This is going to be interesting.

"I'll go first." Katniss said. Brace yourself, Finnick. "When were you born?" She asks me. I reply with, "May 11. How about you?" "April 14. The day the Katniss flowers bloom" Wow, how ironic is that? "My turn." I say.

"What was your favorite thing to do back in twelve?" I smile crept up on her lips. "I remember like it was yesterday. Gale and I would always sneak into the woods, beyond the fence in my district. We would then get the bows, arrows, and snares from our secret hiding spot in the woods. We shot at everything: duck, squirrels, rabbits, birds. But my most favorite thing to do was to go to The Hob." "What's The Hob?" I ask. She begans to explain. "Basically, it was an underground market. There we traded items like food for things like clothing, accesories, a myriad of things. What did you do in four?"

"I caught fish with my dad, and we sold it in the street market, six days a week. Odair's fish. _If it isn't Odair's, it doesn't have the flare"_ Katniss snickered at our shop's slogan. "That has got to be the corniest thing I have ever heard." "Haha, laugh it up. But no one else will hear about this conversation, right?" It may seem harsh, how I went from a playful demeanor to a serious demeanor, but I wanted to make sure that this info would stay confidential. "Of course." Katniss said. "Hit me again." She seemed to be enjoy this, so I decided to turn the heat up a little more.

"When did you first meet Peeta? Was it at the games, or before?" I ask. I noticed that her mood started to decline, and she looked sort of glum. "Sorry, if I'm getting to personal and all..." I rambled on. "No, it's okay. I just miss him." She said. "I know the feeling." I stated, referring to Annie.

"Anyways, he said he had first seen me in elementary school, with my two pigtails. I sang The Valley Song, and he has liked me ever since. I first remember seeing him 3 years ago. My father had previously died in a mining accident about 6 months before. That sent me mother into some sort of shock. She stopped working, and just laid around the house. I had to step up to the plate, and became the head of household, for my little sister, Prim." I remembered seeing Prim. She helped nurse me back to health the two weeks I was in the hospital. "We were starving. I had to get food for my family. I was already weak as it was. I crawled all over town, looking for a crumb, anything. I stumbled upon the Mellark's bakery. It was raining and I was starving, so I passed out. I awoke to the yelling of Peeta's mom telling me to leave, and that I was nothing but scum. She opened the door, handed Peeta a burnt loaf of bread, and told him to give it to the pigs. She headed back inside. I looked at him, and we locked eyes with each other. I basically pleaded for that bread. He wanted to walk over and hand me the bread, but he didn't want his mom to know he was feeding "scum". He threw me the bread, and I scurried over to it. After that, I saw his mother strike him on the cheek with her bare hand. He got smacked, just so I could eat. He is the reason why I am here. Peeta... is the reason I am alive."

That was a truly touching story. So, maybe she wasn't faking after all about the whole star-crossed lovers thing."So, how did you and Annie meet?" I gulped. Just brining her up makes me weary.

"We first met in elementary school. Her eyes drew me in. They're a deep sea green, similar to mine. We did everything together. The day I was reaped, she was heartbroken. She screamed at the top of her lungs. When I entered the games, I knew I had one thing I had to do: stay alive, for Annie." Katniss caressed my cheek with her hand. "That's so sweet Finnick" she said. "That's why I volunteered for Prim at the reaping last year. I don't know what I would do with myself if she were gone." She then realized what position we were in, and dropped her hand back to her knees.

"Sometimes, I have dreams about her. I'm swimming in an endless ocean, searching for her. I then see Annie. I swim after her, but she goes down into the deep abyss." Katniss looked at me with heartwarming eyes. "I'm sorry Finnick. I miss Peeta too. I know the capitol has them, but maybe, just maybe, we can see them again." "Yeah, maybe…" I whisper.

The rest of the time we wade in the oasis. I enjoy the refreshing water hit my body. Katniss and I get in a splash fight, and we soon head back to the center. Katniss and I eat dinner with our friend, Johanna Mason. After dinner, I go back to my compartment.

"Today was a great day" I said to Katniss and Johanna. They are in my compartment with me, playing go fish.

"No problem. I had a good time to." Katniss replied. "I wish I could have went with you guys, but I was too busy in command."

"Command? What's that?" I asked the girls. I was in the hospital here for two weeks. I'm still getting used to things.

"Command helps you train for combat" Johanna starts. "We are fighting in the revolution in District 2 next week."

"I can see if you can do command with Katniss and I." Johanna said. "Thanks." I say. "But, Katniss, shouldn't you have been in command today?" I asked curiously. "Well…you see… I kinda took a personal leave." I nod my head.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Katniss said. Johanna and I should get going." I said good-bye to the two, and laid on my bed. Soon after, I drifted into sleep.

I was awoken by Katniss, just like this morning.

"I asked Coin. And yes, you can join Johanna and I in combat. They'll supply you with clothing, so come fresh and ready to work. Be in the command room in the basement by 10, k?"

"Okay, thanks Katniss." I say. "No problem." She says. She gives me a peck on the cheek. "Good night" she whispers in my ear. "Good night" I say in return.

I watched her walk out of my room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight…" I murmur on the tip of my lips.

And a good night it was.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

Chapter 2

"Move it ladies, move it!" Jackson, the combat sergeant yells at us. She doesn't even call me Soldier Odair, just rookie. "I know you're still getting the hang of things, but you're a man. Act like one, rookie!" She is making us run three miles. Now, if I could swim the miles, it'd be a piece of cake. But I'm just not a fast runner. Never was, and never will be. Once we reach the finish line, she lets everyone in training take an hour break.

I walk over to the training lounge, and collaspe on the sofa. "How do you guys do this?!" I ask, out of breath.

"Easy. You get used to it. You should be used to it by now, you've been doing it for 2 weeks. And besides, you're Finnick Odair. Shouldn't this be second nature?" Johanna asks.

"I know, I am athletic, but the only thing second nature to me is swimming."

Katniss walks up to Johanna and I, alongside Gale Hawthorne.

"'Sup guys?" Gale asks us.

"Nothing much, just getting my butt worked off" I say.

"Wimp" Johanna says.

"Lumberjack." I start. "Or should I say, lumber Jane." "How do you know?" She asks in bewilderment. I look at her with a knowing smirk.

"Remember that time at the party last year, when you told me your middle na-" "Don't even finish that sentence, Odair." Johanna says, sternly.

"My apologies, Jane" I say. I start busting out laughing.

"Okay, children, settle down." Katniss says sarcastically.

"On that note, I'm leaving." Johanna says.

"Where ya heading to?" Katniss ask.

"To talk to Beetee about something. Come with me." She says.

"I'll come with you." Katniss says.

The girls say bye to us, and now it's just me and Gale. Alone.

This right here, is the strangest position I have ever been in.

I have only said one thing to him in my life, and it's "nothin' much". I don't even know how to start a conversation with him. Luckily, he does the talking.

"I'm not sure if you know my name, but I'm Gale Hawthorne." He sticks his hand out. I firmly shake it. "I know who you are. Katniss talks about you a lot." I replied.

"She does!" Gale says, a little bit to giddy for my taste. What am I thinking. Am I really jealous of Gale? Katniss doesn't even like him like that. After all, he had pretended to be her cousin.

"Can you keep a secret?" Gale asks me. I nod my head. "Ever since I've known her, I had like her. She is just so, suave and beautiful and smart... heck, I could describe her all day. Ouch! A pang of jealousy hit me! "You and Katniss seem like you're good friends. Can you put in a good word for me?

Like hell I won't. "Sure" I say. "Thanks bro" Gale pats me on the back while he gets up from the sofa. He leaves the lounge.

Why is he even telling me all this? We just formally met? And why I am I so jealous? Katniss Everdeen is just a girl, whose my friend. A good friend. Like, Johanna. She's a girl and a good friend to me too. But, she doesn't caress my cheek, and kiss it at night.

I just had an epiphany. I believe that's what it's called.

I must have a crush on the Girl on Fire.

...

I was sitting on a chair in my room, tying knots, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. I leave the door unlocked, just in case it's an emergency.

"I heard you needed help with someth-" Katniss said, right before I kissed her. The kiss was sweet, and lasted for around 5 seconds.

I looked at Katniss, who stood there in awe. She was flustered, and her cheeks were red.

"What was that for!?" She asked. "I'm sorry." I began. "I just had to! Katniss- I like you… I like you… a lot." I said.

"No… you don't" Katniss whispered. "You're in denial. The one you love is in the hands of the capitol. You just needed some action." She says. "That's not true." I say.

She avoids the subject by saying "I thought you needed help with something?" She asked. "I do. I don't have your number."

"Finnick, you have my number. You told me you needed help with something by sending it to my communicuff."

"Okay, you're right. But Katniss, I like you. I really do. In fact, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She stood there; her mouth wide open. "No" she murmured. "Why not?" "Because, I just don't like you like that."

"Okay then." I said.

"Bye." I watched her exit out the door. Nice going Finn. Good one. Exasperated, I jump onto my bed, and continue to tie the knots.

…

I've been sitting here tying knots for the last 4 hours. My fingertips were suffering from rope burn, but I didn't want to stop, I couldn't. I am such a fool for kissing Katniss. I have to get her off my mind somehow. So, I decide to go up to command, to see what's going on

Once I reach command, I hear voices inside the room. The door was slightly cracked, so I stood beside it, listening to the conversation.

"We have to do this tomorrow. It's the only chance we've got." I hear a voice say that sounds like Beetee.

"If we can rescue them in time, our soldiers will concentrate better. Especially rookie."

That's Jackson; she's the only one who calls me rookie.

"Precisely. I have a plan" I hear Gale say.

Next I hear the rumbling of paper, and oh's and ah's coming from their audience.

"That's a great plan." Beetee says.

"Now, just remember. We can't let anyone know about this, especially Katniss and Finnick.

I figured out what they're hiding from me and Katniss. They are heading to the Capitol tomorrow to rescue Peeta and Annie.

A part of me wants to go in there and beg for them to let me go on the rescue mission, but part of me says that it is a bad idea.

I go with the latter. The first thing I have to do is tell Katniss. No, that's gonna be too awkward. Maybe, I can have Johanna tell her. No…

I'll just have to man up.

**Sorry it was so short! It's a filler chapter! But, I will have some more up soon! Once again, Please Review! Have a Great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
